


On Autopilot - A Short Story

by r3dsix



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dsix/pseuds/r3dsix
Summary: Life as an idol can have it's slow, relaxed moments.





	On Autopilot - A Short Story

I overslept today. There’s not a big event going on or anything, but it’s kinda funny because my wake-up call was from one of the other idols from the office. She wasn’t mad at me, but she not-so-subtly told me that I’d better get moving. I was feeling sluggish, so I didn’t have much of an appetite. I grabbed a piece of toast off my plate and headed out. There’s an egg cooked into the it, I notice as I head to the station. Mom’s so cool!  
I zoned out on the train. Even with my earbuds in, I didn’t realize that I burned through the album I was listening to. The train ride seemed longer than usual, but I’m sure that’s just because I woke up late. There’s a couple girls around my age that are also on the train. They aren’t in school uniforms, but they seem to all know each other. Maybe there’s an agency nearby that I never noticed.  
As I walk toward the office, I notice that the girls from the train are walking the same way I am. One of the departments might be holding an audition today. One of the girls has flowing black hair and a cool expression, like the girl who called me this morning. I guess depending on how the (supposed) audition goes, I might see her around more.  
I pass the familiar “6” in the good ol’ 346Pro sign. Actually, I remember it being a different color. Maybe they repainted it. On the way to the office, I feel the increasing need to ask the Producer about it. I don’t know why, but it’s starting to bug me. When I reach my destination, I am greeted with a sensory overload. The walls are painted a different color, all the furniture and decorations have been replaced and moved around, and there are all these new guests inside.  
Three of the guests turn around and notice me right away. Two of them seem to be twins, and they have their hair tied up at opposite sides, with the one to the right having longer hair. The one on the left is noticeably confused.  
“Mami, Mami! There’s a new face in the office!” Her sister nods in agreement.  
“Ami, Ami! You think Niichan scouted another idol?” The one between them looks nervous. She’s in a collar shirt and a green vest, which compliments her green hair and orange eyes.  
“Um, excuse me, but do you have an appointment? Guests aren’t allowed in the 765Pro office.” She doesn’t look like she’s kidding.  
Wait. 765Pro? I double back. The sign I passed does indeed say “765”. These aren’t guests. They’re idols. Idols who are confused that a random girl has walked into their office. A single drop of sweat runs down my neck before I turn around and press my head against the wall.  
“A-are you alright?!” The green-haired girl seems very nice, I appreciate her concern. But all I can think of doing right now is pulling my phone out and speed dialing the first number I can. I can’t call back the girl who woke me up today. Then she’d get really mad. As soon as the phone connects, I silently hope that she’s not in the room with the number I just called.  
“Shimamu! I took the train to the wrong office!” I think my voice was shaking as I said that, because her reaction was bigger than I expected.  
“EEEEHHHHHHH?!” Ah, the familiar sound of her voice calms me down. I have to thank Shiburin for waking me up later. And possibly apologize to her along with Shimamu.  
The End


End file.
